


Let It Flow

by chamilet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: kink_bingo, Desperation Play, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocently enough...if you can call anything Brian and I do innocent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo amnesty. Watersports square.
> 
> Disclaimer: QAF characters belong to Cowlip...unfortunately. I'm just borrowing them for a mo'.
> 
> Acknowledgments: Beta’d by the wonderful delvalmom.

It started innocently enough...if you can call anything Brian and I do innocent...just another night at Babylon. I was wearing skintight pants. Too tight. WAY too tight. Too tight to even chance undoing them for anything, even a blow job, for fear I couldn't get them fastened again. Especially if I ate or drank anything. Which I did. Drank anyway. A lot. But then, that was the point. When you get that really full feeling and it just intensifies everything. Brian kept coming up to me all night and grinding against me. And it was just the most mind blowing feeling. The more I drank, the fuller my bladder became, the harder I became. He made me come in my pants...twice...once in an obscene display on the dance floor that had even poor Emmett blushing and once in the back room while I was blowing him. By the time we staggered into the elevator at the loft, I had to pee like a sonofabitch. And Brian was grinding up against me again and thrusting his tongue down my throat and squeezing my ass.

"Brian, seriously, you need to stop it. I've had to piss for the past two hours. I'm about to burst."

He ignored me, just pulled me tighter to him and started sucking on my neck.

I shoved him away and had to grab myself like a four-year old. "Cut it out. I'm seriously dying here."

The elevator stopped and he seemed to move in slow motion to open the door. I danced back and forth from foot to foot. "Brian, stop being an ass. I'm about to piss my pants."

Finally the door opened and I blew by Brian and half ran, half potty-danced to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I was done, the pants, as I had feared, wouldn't zip up again. No matter, as Brian practically ripped them off of me as soon as I walked into the bedroom. He shoved me on the bed and swallowed me whole. I was gasping for breath and yelling his name as I came. Yes, for the third time that night.

"God, you are so hot," Brian breathed against my stomach as he kissed his way up my body. I could vaguely feel him hard and dripping against my thigh, but orgasm number three had pretty much sent me just this side of dreamland.

"Give me a minute," I drawled lazily, but Brian's teeth on my nipple ring quickly snapped me back to reality. He looked up at me and smiled while he shook his head ever so gently. "Okay, okay," I laughed.

Brian took pity on me and crawled up my body and straddled my chest. He fed me his cock and I swallowed greedily as he fucked my mouth. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard as he came, collapsing against the wall as soon as he was done.

~~~~~~~~

I pretty much forgot all about that night. Life moves on, pants get cleaned, they end up in the bottom drawer and new clothes are bought and worn.

So imagine my surprise when Brian pulls them out one evening and insists I wear them to Babylon. While I'm getting changed, Brian is moving furniture out of the way and rolling up carpets and putting down plastic sheeting. I wonder why he doesn't just get the contractors he's obviously having come to do some work, to do that. When he moves the full length mirror from the bedroom to the space he's just cleaned out, I start to get suspicious, but then he's all "Come on, let's go, Mikey and the gang are probably already there," and I put it out of my mind.

Babylon is rockin'. As usual. All the gang is there, even Michael and Ben are out enjoying themselves. Brian immediately orders me a beer and a shot for himself. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask. "I want a shot, too." Brian orders me one with no snarky retort. Something is definitely up. I down my shot and half of my beer.

"Come on, finish that up. I want to dance."

I gulp the rest of it down and grab Brian's hand as he drags me to the dance floor. He's relentless tonight. Usually we end up not so much dancing as just grinding away at one another, but he's giving me a real workout. By the end of three songs I'm begging him to get me another drink. He gets this look in his eye and I really think I should start to worry.

As I finish my second beer of the evening, Emmett comes up to us all done up in glitter and see through mesh. "You guys are on fire tonight."

"Want to take him out for a spin?" Brian nudges me towards Em. Brian's usually pretty possessive when it comes to me and his friends. I really don't know what he's planning, but I am SO curious at this point. Emmett and I dance to a few songs and when I get back to the bar, Brian's waiting with another beer for me and when I finish it he hands me a bottle of water. "Drink up." I give him the side eye and he pulls the innocent look. "You need to replace your fluids."

After I finish the water, I'm about to float out of there. My bladder's insisting I find a urinal or tree or back alley pretty sharpish, and I know that means my evening at Babylon is pretty much over since I didn't bring anything to change into once these puppies were unzipped. I tried to hunt down Michael and Ben figuring they'd probably be ready to call it a night soon anyway, but Brian waylaid me. "Where're you off to, Sunshine?" He grabbed at my dick and I shied away. Concentrating on not pissing myself was my primary objective, all else was distraction.

"I was looking for Michael and Ben. I have to pee and you know I won't be able to zip these pants up again. I don't know why I let you talk me into wearing them."

Brian's eyes lit up and he grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me out the door and into his car.

"Brian, you didn't have to cut your night short. I'm sure Michael and Ben were ready to leave." I had the seat reclined _way_ back and had started rubbing underneath my tummy, trying to sooth the ache.

"I was ready to leave," Brian replied. His eyes kept flitting over to the motions of my hand and he had a permanent smile on his face. If I hadn't been so uncomfortable, I probably would have been more suspicious. He pulled into his parking spot and I got out of the car like a pregnant woman. It almost hurt to walk. "You're not going to explode on me before we reach the loft, are you?"

"I'm tempted to just go in the alley," I confessed.

Brian grabbed my hand and dragged me inside and into the elevator. "It's only a minute more." He started kissing me and I almost forgot about my need until he pressed, ever so lightly on my stomach.

My breath hitched and I had to grab myself. "That's not even funny."

The elevator stopped and Brian took my hand again as he slid open the loft door. He grabbed hold of my wrist as I bolted for the bathroom. "Wait."

"I can't, Brian, really." I was almost in tears.

Brian slid the door closed and led me over to the mirror he'd set up earlier. He toed off his shoes before stepping onto the plastic and the puzzle piece slid into place. "You planned this whole evening: these pants, the dancing, the drinks..."

"Take off your shoes." Brian commanded and I tried my best to comply, but bending over wasn't even in the realm of possibility and I was a little unsteady as I toed off my shoes and kicked them to the side. Brian wrapped his arms around me from behind to steady me and when I looked up, we were staring at our reflections in the mirror. Brian's hand was over my stomach and I watched, helpless, as he pressed in. Tears formed in my eyes as my bladder gave up its valiant fight and let go.

We watched as first a tiny dark spot appeared above my right thigh. The darkness spread quickly down my leg and soon the piss, hot and clear, was dripping off the end of my pants leg onto our feet. My face burned in shame even as I felt Brian's cock, rock hard against my ass. Brian's hand kneaded my stomach until I had nothing left in me. As the last drops of piss joined the puddle cooling at our feet, Brian reached down and unzipped my pants. He turned me to the side and watched himself in the mirror as he dropped to his knees. He took my cock into his mouth and swallowed me to the root, burying his nose in my pubes and inhaling.

I watched us in the mirror as he licked my dick clean, then worked it expertly, bringing me off in a matter of minutes. When he was done, he peeled the sodden pants off of me and we left them in a heap, along with his jeans which were soaked through at the knees. As his dick sprung free, I was ready to sink to my knees right there and suck him off, but he pulled me towards the bathroom. "I think we both need a shower."

"Now whose fault is that?" I teased.

"Shut up, Sunshine," he laughed. "If you're a good boy, maybe after I fuck you, I'll teach you how to use the potty like a big boy."

I made sure to demonstrate my mastery of toilet flushing as soon as Brian was under the hot water.


End file.
